Prior to the present invention, it has been reported in the literature that polysaccharide antigens stimulated primarily IgM antibody with little or no IgG response. Moreover, an amnastic response or immunological memory has been difficult to obtain with polysaccharide antigens in experimental animals and in humans. Accordingly, the immunity induced by the use of polysaccharide antigens was short lived. Additionally, polysaccharide vaccines have not proven to be very immunogenic in young children. Therefore, a need existed for a method whereby polysaccharide antigens could be rendered more immunogenic and thus stimulate more antibody production, including an IgG response and immunological memory.